Ophidiophobia
by ArtisticWord
Summary: Anna discovers another fear of Elsa's, one that seems harder to vanquish. Will the Queen be able to overcome this as well? (Sisterly/ Family feels within)


Eleven years Ago…

"It's okay, Elsa. It's gone now! Your father took it outside."

Elsa whimpered all the more, which resulted in her mother cradling her even more. The young princess hated the thought of taking up her mother's time(which consisted of tending to baby Anna) , but it wasn't her fault that she need her. Elsa was only a child afraid of a rational thing. "Is it really gone?"

"I promise you. We're lucky it was only a garter…" The Queen sadly gazed at her daughter's tiny hand, which was bandaged. "Does it hurt much, Sweetie?"

"A little bit…" Elsa murmured, gazing at her hand as if it were poisoned. Although her mother had told that garters weren't poisonous, they still hurt when they bit. Elsa looked up when she saw a snowflake fall, and quickly ceased the light snowfall. "Oops...Sorry, Mother."

"That's okay, Elsa." Her mother smiled when she noticed Anna trying to reach for her sister's feet . "I think she wants to show you how much she liked the snowflakes."

At this, Elsa's expression brightened and she looked down at Anna, who smiled toothlessly at her. "Well...you're welcome Anna."

As Elsa picked up her little sister, her mother saw the king walk into the room and pause beside her. "You're back, I see."

"Yes. I also sealed up the hole where it got in from." The king responded gloomily, his focus on Elsa. "She was quite afraid you know. "

"Yes…" The Queen swallowed sympathetically. She watched Elsa twirl a snowflake before a giggling Anna. " She only stopped crying two minutes ago."

"...I'll see to it that we make sure no other reptilians come in." He responded after a while, and his Queen nodded in agreement.

* * *

Anna was close now, crawling on her hands and knees had proven to be useful in getting her to sneak up on law-proving Elsa. She was so oblivious, sitting there in her chair and signing papers without a glance behind her. The princess giggled maniacally but then silenced herself so she could sneak a little closer. She was only a foot behind Elsa's chair now! Anna got her legs ready to leap...and then…

"RAAAAAAAAAGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

Anna paused in midleap to see that Elsa hadn't even flinched. The queen just turned in her chair extra slowly, until she was facing her little sister with the sassiest smirk one could ever see in their life. Anna fell back down to earth and stared at her sister with frustration. "...You're impossible to work with, Yknow that Elsa?"

"Another failed attempt at scaring little old me." Elsa spoke, sass gushing out from her voice and getting the floor wet. "I am disappointed in you Anna! How are you going to scare trick or treater's if you can't even make me yelp?"

"If I could just choose a costume, then I could have scared you!" Anna growled at her smug little face. Out of everyone in the castle, even Olaf, her sister was the one she couldn't scare."Can you imagine how scary I'd be with a Hans mask on?"

"You wouldn't be scary. You'd be Ugly."

"True...Maybe I can scare you with ugliness!" Anna brightly exclaimed. Elsa shook her head in amusement.

"Just wear some costume that goes in relation to the exhibits we're hosting in the castle later on tonight!" The Queen proposed, imagining how Anna might look in a bat suit or an exotic cat costume. Elsa actually had a raven costume she planned on wearing. "I think it was nocturnal mammals or something like that."

"Elsaaaa! How do you not know EXACTLY what you're supposed to be hosting?!" Anna rolled her eyes. "You put a lot of your personal money into this, Elsa! And some of mine too! You have to have some knowledge."

"They'll remind me again. Heck, maybe Kai knows!" Elsa smiled when the butler suddenly traveled into the room. "Speak of the devil!"

"I'm not dressing up as the devil, your majesty." Kai raised an eyebrow. " The exhibit owners are here, and wish to discuss placing arrangements."

It was a short walk down the right wing of the castle, until they found a man and a woman standing there. The man was blonde with a small hosted and the woman was brunette, with hair only reaching her shoulders. Both of them wore interesting clothing in the form of dark green, and smelled of plants. Kai gestured to them when everyone was within earshot of each other. "Your majesties, may introduce to you: The exhibit owners."

"Ve're trying to find eh good title." The woman shrugged sheepishly. The sisters recognized the accent of the woman, but struggled internally over whether the accent was Russian or French.

"Yes we are!" The man said cheerfully, his voice sounding more like Norway. "Allow me to introduce us: I am Hamill, and this beautiful woman is my wife Talia!"

Elsa was always the one who mostly spoke instead of Anna, so she smiled at them. "It's nice to meet the both of you! You probably know us already, but I am Elsa, and this my little sister Anna."

"Hiii." The princess waved. "I like your dress!"

"Thank you!" Talia admired her clothing as she spoke. "It's satin with leather padding in some places. The coloring helps us handle our animals, makes them feel as if we're one of them."

"Green animals?" Elsa sounded curious. "I do apologize for not knowing about your exhibits, but what animals do you carry?"

Talia merely smiled and tapped the side of her skirt thrice. A few moments later, an animal appeared from behind her shoulder, sliding fluidly across her collarbone and then coiling around her arm. It's multicolored, armless and tube shaped body finally reached her wrist as Talia raised arm for all to see. The animal raised it's head in time with this, flicking it's forked tongue out.

"We carry many animals with us. Mostly snakes." Hamill explained eagerly to the fascinated princess and butler. Elsa was eerily quiet. "And in all sorts of sizes as well."

"Hmm. Quite riveting." Kai studied the thick snake around Talia's arm with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah! That's a really neat snake!" Anna grinned brightly and turned to her sister. "Right Elsa?"

No response.

"...Elsa?"

Only silence, and a brief twitch.

The princess frowned a peered curiously at her sister's face. Was it just Anna, or did Elsa seem paler than usual? "...Hey, are you oka-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEeeeeeee…"

Anna cringed at seeing Elsa rush down the hall so fast, screaming her head off and making a mad dash for her bedroom..their bedroom. The princess turned to look at her confused acquaintances in silence.

"...Sooo, Kai! Why don't you talk to them for a while?"

* * *

Anna peeked through the open door cautiously, and wasn't surprised to see a thin sheet of ice coating the floors and walls. She was however surprised to see Elsa sobbing in their bed. The poor young Queen...suffering a mental breakdown in the middle of a talk must be tough on her.

"Elsa?"

"...L-Leave me alone…"

Anna grimaced. "That's not going to happen. Ever again."

Elsa slowly looked up at her sister, mascara tears running down her cheeks. Anna stalked over to her sister and sat on the other side of the bed, worriedly looking at the Queen. "...I...I know it's hard to face the embarrassment, Elsa."

"W-What?"

"To be frank, I never thought you'd have a mental breakdown. Sure, our history is tough but-"

"Anna." Elsa sniffled loudly, and her arms consciously hugged her legs. "I didn't have a mental breakdown."

"PHEW! That was close." The young woman paused and added: "I mean,what's wrong then?"

"I don't th-think I can bring myself t-to tell you." Elsa declared.

"We're sisters!" Anna sadly grinned. "I once told you where my birth mark actually is!"

"That's because we're sisters. And I've already seen your birthmark."

"Well, so has Kristoff."

"Excuse me?!" Elsa half glared. "Your birthmark is in a place in he shouldn't see!"

"...that's not the point." Anna quickly told her, a blush blending her freckles with her skin. "The point is that you ran out of the room, cried in this bed and I wanna know why!"

Elsa sighed quietly and reluctantly nodded. "I have...Ophidiophobia."

Anna's nose crinkled slightly as she thought. "Off- eedeo what?"

"Ophidiophobia." The woman repeated, sounded more annoyed with herself as time went on. "It means a fear of...snakes. And I mean STRICTLY snakes. It's like every other scaled animal doesn't scare me…"

"Hmm…" The princess sounded more confused than usual. "I don't get it! You never mentioned any snake fear to me!"

"I wanted it to be a secret. When you were an infant, this...garter snake got in my room. I was going to pick it up and take it outside...that would have made our parents proud, I thought. But when I reached out…"

"...it bit you?" Anna watched as Elsa held her hand and pointed to two identical marks near her thumb. "Geez! That snake must've bit hard, for the scar to still be there. And I thought they were freckles!"

"So that's why I've always been afraid…" Elsa slowly buried her head in her knees." but I can't just cancel their event… Who knows how hard they worked to get it set

up. But I don't think I can attend either."

"Of course you can!"

"I'm starting think that whatever I just told you never reached you." Elsa narrowed her eyes at Anna.

"What I'm saying is," Anna smiled. "I'm not going to stop until I find a way to get rid of your Phobia."

"Anna, we have only have a few hours before they've finished their work and the event is ready." Elsa pouted from her seat beside her sister. "There's no way we can help...me."

"Well, there was no way I could have climbed up a mountain, get chased by wolves, thrown off a cliff and frozen completely for my sister…" The princess grasped the Queen's hand warmly. " and yet I did all of that for you."

A smile began to split Elsa's head, and what was her head was being filled with a blush. Leave it to her sister to butter her up. "...Okay, if you truly think so, then maybe we can cure my Phobia in two hours. "

"Yes!" Anna hugged Elsa tightly, who hugged her tighter before standing up and walking towards their restroom.

"I'll be right out in a moment. And Anna?"

"Yes?"

The Snow Queen glared. "At some point, you ARE going to tell me how Kristoff knows about your birthmark."

Anna blushed again.

* * *

They had traveled to the library soon after, where Anna suggested that a book might have answers for her. The librarian pointed them out to a specific section the far corner, where they were surprised to see a certain someone sitting in a chair and reading the biggest book there.

"Hi Anna! Hi Elsa!" Olaf whispered loudly to them. "You guys look great today!"

"Thank you, Olaf!" Anna whispered back, with a nod from Elsa. "You look good too...but what are you doing in a library? I thought you said you couldn't read."

"I learned from a tutor." Olaf showed them that the cover of his book was Dictionary/ Thesaurus. "And this book. What are you here for?"

Anna glanced at Elsa, who sent her an indescribable look. "Uh...we're here for book too."

"Cool! Well, I won't hood you two any longer! Find that book!"

It took thirty seconds for Anna to find a large and dusty book titled: Secrets to Ophidiophobia. "This looks like a good book to start with. Don't you think so Elsa?"

"Well, I was hoping for a title like ' Cure to Ophidiophobia', but I...I...ACHOO!" The dust Anna rubbed off the book wafted towards Elsa's nose, and she sneezed abruptly. Two snowgies appeared out of thin air at her feet and began scurrying off. "Oh crud…"

"Worry about them later." Anna advised, and opened up the index page of the book. "Let's see here...causes of this phobia...effects of it...resources...Aha! Ways to Cure Aphid...Ophidy… Snake fear. Cure # 1: Cognitive Restructuring...Identify the Negative and Positive ideals you have about snakes."

Elsa looked as if she was about to speak, but Anna pressed a finger to her lips. "SSSHHH! We'll check this book out and experiment with it."

* * *

Elsa sat worriedly at the foot of their bed, and fiddled with her snow magic. She wasn't sure what kind of tricks Anna had up her sleeve, but they usually ended in some kind of pain. Speaking of the princess, she appeared again with four sausages tied together to be one long piece dangling from her hand. A smile was on her face, which only made Elsa frown more. "Okay, Sis! Let's start this! I just studied that remedy up and down and all around! I know what to do."

Elsa gulped.

"That's not funny Elsa." She held of the sausages. "This is a snake!"

The Queen stared at the row of lifeless meats for about thirty seconds, and then stared at Anna." No it's not."

"Yep! It's a huge mean Ol' snake with it's creepy tongue." Anna imitated a snake while holding up the sausage.

"That's not a snake. At all." Her sister's expression had become aloof.

"Oooh! Look at those slimy scales! Ew! So icky!" Anna poked the sausage twice. "So, you what we're gonna do with this snake?"

"It's not a snake."

"PRETEND it's a snake!" Anna yelped in exasperation, before holding up the food again. "Now, I want you to tell me all the bad stuff you think about that have to do with snakes."

"...Well, I think they're disgusting...and that their fangs are really sharp and poisonous…" Elsa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. " and that they always try to hurt people...even if they're not doing anything wrong...just evil."

Anna pouted at seeing how her sister was affected by that past experience with the snake. She HAD to get her to be brave again. "Okay...Here, hold this snake. Now, I want you to look at this snake and see all the good things about the snake, then tell me them."

Elsa did as requested, and stared down at the 'snake' in her hands as intently as an artist would stare a muse. Anna smiled softly, knowing that her sister might have something to look for that was good in a snake...and perhaps then she wouldn't be afraid anymore. Finally, Elsa spoke up: "...Well, I can think of one good thing."

"Yes?" Anna squealed happily.

"It's not a snake. It's just sausages tied together."

"I KNOW THAT!" Anna pulled on her pigtails in frustration. She grabbed a pen and a nearby sheet of paper, before scribbling on it while muttering under her breath. She held up a very crude drawing of a python. "Okay! THIS is a snake! You can't deny-"

"AAAAAAUGH!" Elsa leaped up and clung to the bedpost like a scared cat. "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Anna was completely surprised and angered at the same time. "A DRAWING OF A SNAKE SCARES YOU?!"

"PLEASE! GET IT AWAY!"

"Okay, Okay! " Anna tore up the paper instantly, and Elsa slowly slid back down. "I'm sorry, Elsa...I don't think this remedy will work for you."

"...y-y-ya think?!" Elsa shook worriedly, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I guess next we can try:" Anna picked up the book again. "... Relaxation Training."

Anna stood in front of Elsa, and calmly spoke to her. " This is where you must calm yourself. Try counting from one to fifty...or inhaling and exhaling slowly...or here!"

She held out her teddy that she'd had for fourteen years to Elsa. "Hold Mr. Cuddles."

Elsa sighed once, then twice then multiple times, while hugging the Teddy bear and counting within her head. She'd calmed down considerably fast, something that made Anna smile happily! Perhaps this was the cure they needed! She slowly drew on another piece of paper and then held up a crude drawing of a rattlesnake.

"*sigh*...one…*sigh*...two…*sigh*...three…" Elsa's eyes slowly fell on the drawing. "*sigh*...four…*sigh*...five…*sigh*...s-six…*Hyperventilate*...s-seven!...*Hyperventilate*...EIGHT SNAKES! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?!"

Anna ripped up the paper again. "Okay...that's obviously not helping. Better check the book...If those cures don't help, you may need to go for more desperate measures…"

Anna walked over to Elsa's dresser, and picked out her stopwatch before she stood in front of Elsa. "I think you know what this is."

The Queen shifted uncomfortably. "Do we have to?"

"I won't take no for an answer. I promise I won't make you do bad things." Anna slowly swung the watch in front of her sister's face. "You are getting sleepy Elsa...VERY Sleeepy…"

Elsa frowned even more, yet this couldn't hide the fact that her eyelids began drooping ever so slightly.

"Your eyelids are heavyyy…" Anna grimaced, wondering how someone could talk like this without feeling like an idiot. "So very heavy...You feel so very tired…"

Elsa barely had her eyes open now, and she yawned cutely once or twice. Anna paused as she thought about what her next move should be.

"When I stomp my foot, you will fall into a deeep sleeeep." The princess told her, before raising her right foot and stomping it down. Elsa immediately slept, and strangled vulture sounds came from her mouth. "Ugh, she sounds worse than before...I mean...Can you hear me Elsa?"

"*vulture noise*...yes…"

"Coooooool!" Anna smiled and set the watch off to the side. "When I clap my hands, you will be afraid of no snakes! I could be a snake, and you wouldn't be afraid."

"O...Kay…"

Anna, with an eager grin, clapped her hands once. Her sister woke up instantly, blinking rapidly and looking around. Her eyes widened when they fell on Anna. "Hey Elsa, I think it w-"

The Queen had reached behind her, grasped a pillow and smacked Anna as hard as she could with it. Anna flew back onto the floor, a look of shock plastered on her face. That shocked looked became more shocked when Elsa pointed a finger at her angrily. "How did you get in here, Snake?!"

"...I am such an idiot." Anna groaned, and quickly snatched up the watch.

"DIE, SCUM! YAAAAAAUGH!" Elsa leapt off the bed like a tiger, pillow poised to be used again. Anna screamed and used her legs to keep distance between the pillow and her face. The princess swung the watch again.

"WHENISNAPMYFINGERSYOULLBENORMALAGAIN!"

Snap!

Elsa paused in mid-punch and shook her head. She saw the position they were both in, and blushed rapidly. "...we are never doing that again. EVER."

"Agreed." Anna was helped up by Elsa, before she walked over to the book again. "Well...just one more to go and then...Elsa?"

The Queen had slowly walked over to their bed, climbed and buried herself in covers. "We're not doing anything else, Anna."

"...Eh?" The princess walked over to Elsa's bedside. "What are you giving up? You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

"Elsa! I've gone all this trouble to help you get over your fear!"

"And what good has that done?!" Elsa pulled the covers off her, and Anna could see tears brimming in her eyes. "If I'm not still afraid of snakes, I'm more afraid now than ever! I can't go out to that event and possibly hurt people! My emotions control my powers more than I do."

"...Elsa, please-"

"NO, ANNA." Elsa snarled, making her younger sister flinch. "I mean it. I'm not going anywhere."

"...fine." Anna managed to form some kind of glare. "You don't wanna give it a try? That's alright with me. I'll say you got sick or something...but I'm DEFINITELY going down there."

Elsa still stared angrily as Anna opened the door, and paused there.

"...You know, before the accident happened, I asked Momma what a big sister was...She told me they were strong people who little sisters looked up to, who little sisters could try to become someday…" Anna rolled her eyes and slowly left. "I don't wanna become a coward."

Elsa was still after she left, still glaring at the door handle. But gradually, she buried herself in her covers again, muffling the sound of sobbing.

* * *

Anna hadn't gone two steps outside her door with frowning sadly. Her heart was in so much pain now, and all because of the words she said to Elsa. Had she meant to say those awful things? No. She didn't want to say the truth like that at all. Her sister had never been mean to her during those years of isolation...so why be mean to Elsa at all?

Anna's expression hardened. She kinda deserved it.

The princess walked away, but not without giving a sad glance over her shoulder.

* * *

The snowgies hadn't stopped smiling ever since they were born to a sneeze by some really tall chick. On their two tiny legs, they'd ran around the whole expanse of the castle, without ever being noticed. They had ventured into the courtyard by now, and were astonished to see all manner of games and activities and food stands set up, along with animal exhibits of all kinds...not that they knew what animal exhibits were. They were only born an hour ago.

They walked past the strange tube like creatures, with their many colors and pointed teeth. It was long before they discovered a gigantic cage, with the largest tube creature they'd ever seen. This one had sortve a hood on it, and it was all black. When it's mouth opened, a purple liquid dripped from its fangs threateningly and it's eyes screamed aggression and death.

They quickly rushed over to set it free.

* * *

"Oh that's too bad." Talia frowned. "I vas looking forvard to the Queen attending this. I vas also going to ask if that braid of hers could vork for my hair."

"A shame she came down with something so quick." Hamill said just as sadly.

"Yes...Indeed." Anna spoke as Elsa might have. "But she did ask me to fill in on behalf of herself….anything I can do for this event before we start it publicly?"

"Well, We were going to address a problem with the Giraffes. One them had a neckache, you know how it gets. " Hamill explained. "Would it be any trouble to do a maintenance check on the Reptile aisle?"

"Reptile aisle? That's catchy!" Anna glanced towards the curvy hallway of snake cages. She was reminded of Elsa's fear and glared to herself as a result. "You know what? It wouldn't be a problem at all! I'd simply LOVE to."

"Great! Thank you again, your majesty." Talia grinned, and then told her husband something about getting the big neckbrace. But by then, Anna was already down the hallway of snake cages. She was hardly paying attention to the cages of course, but more so to the thoughts of Elsa.

"Ha! I can't believe Elsa was so afraid of snakes!" Anna smirked confidently. She walked past about hundred cowering snakes and not one seemed threatening enough to...to…

Cowering snakes?

Anna slowed her walking, but never stopped. It was true. It looked like even the huge Burmese Pythons were shuddering with worry. What on earth had them spooked so much? It couldn't be little ol' her, could it? "Maybe it's just snake stage fright. I hope they don't get scared of too many people walking down here."

That was when she got to the dead end of the aisle after several minutes, and saw that the dead end was a huge open cage. Above the opened door was a sign that said: WARNING- HIGHLY VENOMOUS. DO NOT PROVOKE ANIMAL INSIDE.

"...w-what animal?" Anna nervously chewed on her fingernails. The cage was completely empty. Some creature was out of it's cage, and possibly very aggressive! She had to warn Talia and Hamill about this! Perhaps they could get the creature back in it's cage before-

Splat.

Anna looked down when a dark purple blur whizzed down past her nose and hit the ground. She bent down and poked the strange liquid with a finger. It was extremely sticky for some reason and it stung her skin a little. Why had it fallen from above?

Anna looked up.

A gigantic cobra that loomed above her looked down with a malicious grin.

* * *

Elsa sat at the dining room table with a bowl of chocolate and a good book in front of her. Her mascara had been messed up by crying( she was still crying as a matter of fact) and she resorted to eating chocolate cubes to get rid of her sadness. That, along with the book, was doing her no good. She didn't like that she'd given up a good time with her sister, but she also didn't like snakes or getting heart attacks. This was the only option, or so it felt to the poor woman.

"Curse that garter snake!" Elsa whimpered quietly. "Scarring me for life in two ways!...I must be the worst big sister ever! I shame all the other big sisters..."

Elsa sighed and was about to reach for another chocolate piece when an earsplitting scream was heard. The Queen glanced towards the window of the kitchen, her eyes widening. That couldn't have been...could it?

After a minute of indecision, she rushed out the door in the heartbeat, and almost immediately ran into Talia and Hamill. They both seemed just as worried as Elsa was, if not more so." Talia? Hamill?! Where is Anna?!"

"While we were attending to a giraffe, We asked Anna to do a maintenance check on on the Reptile aisle, because she said you were sick!" Talia gestured to the hallway of snake cages, and Elsa shuddered. "When we heard the scream, we rushed over and saw Anna with Kelbo!"

"Who's Kelbo?!" Elsa asked with dread.

"Our giant Cobra!" Hamill confirmed frantically. "We were going to tranquilize him with the reptile darts, but Anna was trapped by Kelbo! We couldn't shoot without risking the princess' safety!"

Elsa gasped in fear, a light blizzard fell around them and her mind went into panic overload. Elsa knew she couldn't even go with twenty feet of the reptile aisle, so she could simply have Talia and Hamill try again, but hurt Anna with one of those reptile darts. If nothing was done, her sister could be hurt by the giant cobra, or worse! The thought of her sister being killed because of her own hesitation was something Elsa knew she would never live with. With a deep shudder, she looked at the married animal handlers.

"Have those darts ready." The Queen sighed. "I'm going to get my sister."

"But your Majesty, it's too dangerrrrrrr..." Hamill trailed off when he saw Elsa's expression towards him. "I mean, okay! We'll be ready."

With that, the Queen sprinted towards the hallway as fast as a cheetah, seeing the snakes in their cages even now. She briefly whimpered, but quickly took on a determined feeling as she finally reached the opening to the aisle. She ran past several reptiles , somehow making it past them without so much as a frightened glance. She went through the curves and the sharp turns and the straight paths until finally she reached the end. And there at the end was Anna, frozen with fear, while the Cobra's coils surrounded her threateningly.

"...HEY!" Elsa shouted, even though she was certain the cobra couldn't understand her. "GET YOUR STUPID COILS AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

At the sound of her voice, Anna snapped out of her stupor and stared at the queen in shock. "ELSA?!"

The Cobra seemed to forget the princess for the moment, and advanced eerily towards Elsa. The woman shook, terror coursing through her body at the sight of the thing looming above her and licking it ugly chops. But slowly, she managed to narrow her eyes at the blazing orange eyes of the snake. There was an intense standoff between the two of them, neither one seeming to back down from the staring. The cobra soon made strange disgruntled sounds, as if confused, and began to back away from Elsa. The Queen only intensified her glare, and took a step towards the giant animal. A few more sounds escaped the cobra, and it lowered itself to a nonthreatening level near it's cage.

"Leave us!" Elsa shouted through her gritted teeth, and the cobra snarled once before zipped into it's cage. Anna(along with Talia and Hamill, who had just come) stood there with dropped jaws as Elsa closed the door behind it smugly. She turned back around and closed her eyes briefly, before they opened in shock. "Oh my gosh! I feel like I'd something really violent!"

"ELSA!" Anna immediately knocked her sister to the ground with a tight hug. "You did it! You weren't afraid of the snake!"

"I wasn't?" Elsa said from the ground, and then gazed at the snake cages around her. She didn't shudder once. "Hey! I'm cured! I'm not afraid anymore!...Anna, why are you crying?! This is a good thing!"

" I'm sorry, Elsa!" The princess sniffled, her grip only tightening more. "I thought I was going to die, not having apologized for what I said! I thought I was going to make you even more said than before..."

"Anna, you could say the meanest thing about me any day..." Elsa sat up, but hugged her sister back. Anna looked confused by this gesture, but understood when she continued."But I'll always know what you really think of me...and vice versa."

"...Then I hope you know you know you're the best big sister ever." The princess warmly declared, to which The Queen nodded slowly.

Hamill smiled softly and held out a hand to Anna. "I feel like this a lesson I could use for Talia and I."

"I thought we knew all we needed to know about marriage lessons." Talia said as Hamill helped up Anna, and then she helped up Elsa. "And besides, this is a family lesson."

"Well, you two are family. At least now." Elsa scratched her head. "...there's something I don't get."

"What's that?" Hamill asked.

"This cage has been locked up tight by the looks of it." Elsa gestured to the cobra's cage locks. "So who's dumb enough to unlock it?"

Anna pointed just behind Talia's heels. "Hey! Look!"

The snake that the married animal handlers presented earlier was slithering towards them, with two snowgies riding on it's back as if it were the funnest thing in the world. The princess looked back up towards Elsa with an amused look. "Technically, you just called yourself dumb."

"Ha Ha. It is to laugh." Elsa rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "Let's just get this thing started."

* * *

"I never thought Funnel cake could taste so good!" Anna exclaimed with glee, popping another piece in her mouth. She was standing beside Elsa, and the two of them surveyed the event happily. Adults and children alike seemed to be enjoying themselves, and it looked as if Talia and Hamill were enjoying the smiles they were creating. Elsa could see now that she would have to speak with them about hosting this event again sometime.

"I agree." The big sister warmly stated. "It's like this powdery substance on top makes up for the half the good taste. The other half of the good taste is the cake itself. "

"Well said, Elsa! Well said!" Anna frowned when she looked in a specific direction. Elsa saw that Anna had seen a little girl sitting on a nearby bench, sadly staring at the ground. A slightly taller girl was patting the shorter one on the back comfortingly. "You wanna check this out?"

"You know I do." Elsa led her sister to the two girls, and she smiled down at them. The kid's reaction was the same as fans of a celebrity being spotted by a celebrity. "Hello there!"

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna?!" The shorter girl said in shock.

"I-Its an honor to meet you, your majesties!" The taller one stammered.

"Oh please!" Anna grinned. "Just call us Elsa and Anna."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"We couldn't help but notice that you seem sad, Miss...?"

"Olivia. This my big sister Barbara." The little girl spoke as if ashamed of herself. "And yes...I am sad..."

"I was going to take her into the reptile aisle." Barbara explained sympathetically. "But she's not...fond of snakes."

"Hmmm...that is a problem." Elsa rubbed her chin. "I had this same issue."

The little girls' eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yes. I used to be afraid of snakes, before my sister Anna helped me." Elsa cast her sibling a small smile, which was returned tenfold. "You see, things are easier to do when your family is there to help you do it. Just like with Anna and I."

"...You're right!" Olivia smiled slightly. " I think I can try."

"Tell you what!" Anna added. "Since you're going to do this super awesome thing, we'll walk around with you guys in all the exhibits!"

"...You're gonna walk around this place...with US?!" Barbara sounded pleasantly shocked, while Olivia looked as if she might faint from joy.

"Of course!" Elsa agreed. "But let's go talk with your parents first.

The little girls nodded frantically and began to lead the two of them to their parents, so that the four of them could enjoy the evening.

Starting with a stroll through the aisle.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
